Graduation day
by WeasleyTwin1
Summary: Kind of sad, kind of not sad. just read it,


~Graduation Day~

By: WeasleyTwin1

"Wow, I can't believe it. We made it." said Sirius looking at his reflection in the full size mirror that was levitating in the middle of Gryffindor Common Room. 

"I can't believe you made it." said James laughing as he pushed Sirius out of the way so he could look at himself.

"Very funny ol' Prongs, very funny." replied Sirius.

"What's even funnier were the grades you got on your NEWTS."

Sirius glared at James

"Well, at least I did better then Peter."

At that moment Peter walked down from the seventh year dormitory. 

"Using my name in vain, huh, Padfoot?"

"Of course, what else." said Sirius as he pushed James out of the way again and began to admire himself in his Hogwarts Graduation robes. These robes, unlike their casual robes, were made from the finest black velvet and had the house color on the sleeve facing. Sirius was smoothing the front of his robes when James pushed him out of the way again. Sirius landed in the nearby couch and lounged there.

"You look fine Sirius." said James from the mirror. He was now smoothing his robes facetiously and making sure his Head Boy Badge was on straight as well as his red honor tassels that marked him as receiving perfect scores on his NEWTS. Sirius smothered his laughter and Peter merely shook his head. 

"You're becoming quite a peacock, Prongs." said Peter as Sirius laughed out loud.

James merely stuck his tongue out childishly and continued to admire himself.

"Anyone seen Remus this morning? I hope he'll be allowed to come to the Ceremony after last night." said James.

It had been a full moon the previous night. They all thought it was great that their last night as students had been marked by the full moon; it would be the last time that Moony, Wormtail. Padfoot and Prongs would roam the night at Hogwarts. There was silence, each of them was thinking about last night, the reality of never running together again. Then Peter said.

"I've not seen him since last night."

James frowned a little and turned away from the mirror.

"Well, we can't leave without all of our number here." James sat down opposite Peter. "We'll wait for him."

They waited, each watching the portrait hole. Each hoping that any minute Remus would come walking in. Sirius began to pick imaginary lint off his robes, Peter fidgeted and James was twirling, lasso-style, his special tassels. Still no Remus. 

"What if they don't let him come?" said Sirius.

"Then we'll have to storm the hospital wing." replied Peter.

"They have to let him come, you don't graduate from Hogwarts everyday." 

"We'll just stay here and wait." 

They waited a while longer, then finally the portrait swung open and Remus walked in looking tired but happy.

"There you are!" they all exclaimed at once making Remus jump a little startled that they were there and he made to hide a box he was carrying. 

"Hi, guys. Didn't think you'd still be here.' he said looking at them. 

"What's in the box?" said Sirius trying to make a reach for the box, but Remus moved just in time.

"You guys are all ready, I guess I better get ready too."

"Hey, what's…." 

Remus walked past them towards the dormitory and disappeared behind the door.

"…..in the box?" Sirius finished, then he shrugged. "Guess we'll find out later."

Remus locked the door to their dormitory. He looked around the room and remembered all that had happened in here for the last seven years. He smiled as he changed into his robes. This dormitory and Hogwarts had been the best home that he had since his parents had died. James, Sirius and Peter had been like brothers to him. Here he was accepted. He smiled again as he put his special tassels around his neck that marked him as graduating with honors and second in his class. The memories these simple pieces of string could hold.

"You're a Head Boy wanna be, Remus." Sirius had said when he saw the tassels the day they got their robes. 

He smiled then turned his attention to the box he had placed on his bed. He sat down then slowly opened it, inside was three smaller boxes. He opened each box to make sure that his gift was undamaged. They were safe. He hoped that they would like the gift he had made for them. It could, in no way, repay all that they had done for him these years, but at least it was a start. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door accompanied by Sirius' voice.

"Hey! Remus! What are you doing in there? It's almost time." 

"Coming."

Remus replaced the lid on the box and walked to the door. He turned and looked for the last time at the dormitory, this is goodbye, he thought. Then he opened the door and walked down the stairs. James, Sirius and Peter were waiting for him. He stopped briefly to look at his reflection, placing the box on the nearby table as he straightened his tassels. Sirius' hand wandered towards the box.

"Don't even think about it, Padfoot. If you touch it I'll but the Curse of the Bogies on you." said Remus as he turned away from the mirror to claim his box. 

"Ah Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, graduation day at last." 

They all turned to see Nearly-Headless Nick floating there watching them and grinning from ear to ear. 

"Yes, Sir." said James smiling.

Nearly-Headless Nick beamed at the group. 

"Never was there such a group of trouble makers as you," he smiled then looked stern. "I'll be glad to get rid of you." he smiled again.

"Nick, could you, I mean can you take a picture of us together." said Remus producing a muggle camera from his robes. 

"Gladly."

They didn't know how he did it but Nick took the camera in his hand. They all got together in front of the fireplace. Nick snapped the camera and he gave it back to Remus.

"Thanks Nick," Remus said. "See you at the Ceremony."

"Wouldn't miss it." Nick replied as he floated away through the wall.

"Well." said James.

No one knew what to say. They just stood there looking at one another. Silent. They stood like this for a few minutes then Remus broke the silence.

"I made you guys a gift."

"You shouldn't of." started James but Remus held up his hand to silence him. 

"You guys don't know how much you've done for me all these years. You've been the brothers I've never had. I'm pretty sure that if it hadn't been for you guys turning Animagi these last few years I'd have gone insane." 

"Remus, my friend, you already are insane." said Sirius laughing. James stomped on his foot to shut him up.

"I cherish your friendship." said Remus.

They were all silent. Peter looked at the floor and was wiping his sleeve across his eyes. Sirius was quiet, any smart comments were dead to his lips and James was nodding his head and smiling. Remus then gave each of them a box. When they each opened then their expressions were all the same, a silent "o" formed on their mouths. They each removed from their boxes a perfect model of Hogwarts and the grounds and running across the grounds were four figures, a wolf, a rat, a dog and a stag. The figures even moved. James looked up at Remus speechless.

"You like it?" asked Remus "I made them myself, cast pewter and a simple movement charm." 

"I don't know what to say." James said as he looked at the details of the piece.

"I do. I never knew you had artistic talents. And from this piece I can see that you really don't. Keep with magic, Remus, otherwise you'll starve." 

"Shut-up, Sirius. It's magnificent, Remus." said Peter amazed at the piece and the charm.

"This way, even if we never meet again, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs will always run the nights at Hogwarts." Remus said.

"Thank-you, Remus." said James pulling Remus into a hug, soon Sirius and Peter joined in. 

"We'll never be separated this way." Remus said as they moved away from each other.

"True." replied Peter.

They each replaced their gifts into their boxes.

"Mine will have a place of honor on the mantle piece when Lily and I are married."

"I'll put mine in my study." said Peter.

"Mine will have a place of honor alright too. Right in the fireplace." said Sirius and they all laughed. "No, I'll find someplace for it. A proper place."

Remus smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

They all exchanged smiles, and then turned to look at their reflection in the mirror, to see themselves together one last time. Then Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs left the Common Room as Hogwarts students for the last time.

A/N: Hope you liked it. If not well that's life. Just something to post while I'm working on Vanishing Files, which I hope to have up soon. All these characters belong to J. K Rowling.


End file.
